Crimson Moon
by Jaded'Jinx
Summary: When Harmony's friends, and her Bf, Angel take her out to a cabin in the woods for her Birthday, some scary stuff happens. Harmony wakes up in a Asylum, and the way her mind works is changed forever. She may be a Vamp, but she can turn into a Cougar too.
1. Never Forget

_Crimson Moon_

_**Chapter 1: Never Forget**_

_**Everything seemed normal, I mean it was just your typical day at school. Everyone was at lunch, but no one was really eating. Myself, and a few others were the only ones occupying the tables. No one ever found it odd, we just figured 'Well if they don't want to eat, oh well' I sighed, looking up from my lunch tray. All of a sudden, Chicken Alfredo didn't sound appetizing any longer. I grabbed my tray, scooting away from the table to go dump it. I glanced at the clock, it read 12:05. ' Ten more minuets' I thought to myself, walking over to join my friends who were sitting outside in the shade. They looked over as I approached, smiling. "Hey there Har" my best friend from like, way back,called. Since my name was Harmony, people just called me 'Har' for short. I grinned, taking a seat next to my best friend. Her name was Anne. She was the type of person who could get along with anyone, and she did. Out of nowhere, someone tackle hugged me from behind, causing me to almost face plant into the concrete, but a pair of strong, cold arms caught me. Immediately I knew who it was. "Angel!" I exclaimed, laughing lightly as he pulled me upright. He laughed too, his smooth, southern accent even clear in his laugh. He spun me around so that I was facing him. I smiled, looking into his forest green eyes. "Happy Birthday darlin'" he whispered before kissing me softly. "Shh, you weren't supposed to bring that up today, remember?" I said,smirking. He just chuckled, wrapping his arms around my petite waist. "Whoops, my apologies Miss Harmony" he replied with a sly grin. We sat back down, talking to our friends again, and discussing our activities for when we got out of school, which was in a few minuets. Thank god for early releases. So far, it looked like we were all going to take our ATV's up one of our favorite mountain trails and have a little party at the old cabin up there. The people going were, myself, Angel, Anne, Colton, Roza, Dimitry, Bree,Victoria, Felix and Kyle. The plans were all set, and we departed the school, excited to get home. As usual, I rode with Angel in his truck back to my place. He had promised me that they all had a big surprise for me. "Hmm, I wonder what that would be" I said with a sly smile, hoping he would drop me a hint. He saw the smile and grinned, shaking his head. "Oh no Miss Har, I won't be a- spoilin it for you" he said, winking playfully at me. I frowned, pouting playfully. "Aw, maybe just one little tidbit?" I said in my faux sad tone. He looked down at me, thinking for a moment. He sighed dramatically, smiling. "Ah all right, I guess one hint won't hurt no body. Alright, It's something that you will never, never forget." he said, closing his lips with a sardonic smile. I cocked a eyebrow, looking at him. "That's all your going to tell me?" I asked, hoping he would give more hints. His smile widened, showing his perfectly straight, and snow white teeth. "Yep. That's all" he said, leaning back on the couch we were lounging on. I frowned, my lower lip judding out a little. "Darn" I sighed, standing up. "Well, I am going to go get ready, alright?" I called, heading for the stairs. He smiled, nodding. "Alright darlin, hurry up " he answered back. I walked up to my room, looking through my closet. I chose a black under-top, long sleeved, a dark crimson short sleeved shirt, and dark blue boot cut jeans, along with my favorite pair of black stylish hiking boots. I pulled my long, beautiful golden locks back and up into a high, sporty ponytail. Grabbing my sport sunglasses, and a light jacket, I strolled back downstairs, humming softly. Angel looked back, smiling when he saw me. "My my, and what have I done to deserve the honor of seeing you look this beautiful?" he called, standing and walking over to me, taking my hand and smiling softly. I laughed lightly, my eyes gleaming." The Honor? Really, I can't possibly look that good" I replied, walking for the door with his hand linked with mine. I walked out to the back, opening the garage. I smiled, seeing my prized Quad. I got on, starting it up and pulling out of the garage. Angel was already in his truck, waiting. I was going to follow him to his house so he could get his quad, then we would leave from there. He pulled away from the drive, the diesel engine making a racket as he accelerated. I followed right behind him, all the time my mind kept trying to figure out what everyone was planning.'Something that I'll never forget...' I though, my brow furrowing in frustration. We finally pulled up to his house. He parked his truck in the garage, while I parked on the curb. Grabbing my keys, I followed him inside. He smiled, his eyes shining. "Home at last"he said, wrapping an arm around my waist as he pulled me into the living room. I sighed, shaking my head as I saw who was waiting for us. His mother and father. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. LaFayette." I called, my voice partially quiet. Despite how welcoming they were, there was something eerie about them. Mrs. LaFayette came forward, pulling me away from Angel and hugging me. "Oh please now darlin, how many times do we have to tell you to please use our first names?" she said, pulling back to look at me. "And I believe that it is your birthday today. Angel told us" she laughed, seeing my annoyed expression that I shot at Angel. He held up his hands innocently, smiling lazily. "I'm sorry Har, they made me!" he exclaimed, chuckling. Mr. LaFayette laughed, sounding so close to Angel's laugh. " Yes, we did" he called, walking to stand on the other side of me. He patted my back. "Like Scarlett said, just call us by our first names" he said, smiling at his wife. Obviously Scarlett was Mrs. LaFayette. I smiled, nodding and absentmindedly moving a strand of my hair out of my face. "Okay Mr.- I mean Austin" I said, still struggling not to call him by his last name. I could deal with calling Scarlett Miss Scarlett, but I wasn't sure what to call Austin. Angel cleared his throat, making us all look up at him. "Well, I think Harmony and I should get goin' if we want to be there before nightfall." he said, strolling over to us and taking my hand. As we walked for the door, he look back at his parents. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw them mouth something to him. I shook my head, looking ahead again. I had a feeling they were in on whatever was going on. Angel waked outside, going around back to get his Quad while I waited on mine. I reached back, digging in the storage box that I had on the back of the quad. I pulled out my dark green and black helmet, pulling it on. Naturally, my helmet matched my Quad, which was also green and black. I also pulled out a pair of riding gloves. It protected my hands from getting pelted in bugs, rocks, etc, and kept them from getting too cold. I turned my head, hearing the sound of Angel's quad starting up. He pulled out from behind the house, his red and black quad emerging. He looked at me, smiling crookedly as he pulled his helmet on, and tore out onto the road, heading for the forest. I followed quickly behind him, grinning widely behind my helmet. This should be fun.**_


	2. Forest Trails

_**Dust. And lots of it. It always sucked to be behind Angel when we were on a forest trail because you always caught all the dust and stuff. Thank god I had my helmet on. I reached up, rubbing the dirt off my protective visor so I could see. I looked up ahead, Angel was waving me up to come drive beside him, so I did. We both slowed down so we could talk and still drive. "What?" I asked, flipping up my visor to look at him. He smiled, his eyes shining. That look always said he was planning something. "Wanna race?" he asked, voice excited. I grinned, nodding. "Don't have to twist my arm for that one!" I exclaimed as we both stopped. I put my visor back down, getting ready. "On 3. 1,2,3!" he yelled, both of us flooring it. At first he was a little ahead, but within seconds, I shot past him, going in front of him so he couldn't pass. I laughed, looking in my rear view mirror. He was shaking his head at me, trying to pass. When he moved, I moved with. Finally we reached the rough part of the trail. I shifted down into a lower gear, so it would be easier to climb the uphill parts. We couldn't race now, too dangerous. I stood up slightly, leaning forward as I climbed up, rock below the tires slipping up a bit, which would make me slide back. I looked back, startled to see that Angel was directly behind me. "Need some help?" he asked, smiling crookedly. "Yes please" I replied, frowning slightly. He chuckled, nodding as he slowly used his ATV to push mine up. When I got some **__**traction, I pressed on the gas, finally getting up onto flatter ground. I moved out of the way, giving him plenty of room in case he all of a sudden got traction,and shot forward. He backed up,then took a good run at it, clearing it perfectly. "Damn you.." I mumbled, tearing out again, which probably sent some rocks spitting back at him. I smiled slightly, slowing down as he shot past me, quickly putting on the brakes. I slowly pulled up, parallel to him. He looked over at me, a puzzled look on his face. "What was that for petite?" he asked. I sighed, shaking my head."Sorry about that love, I didn't mean to" I replied softly. He though for a moment, shutting off his quad. I looked at him, now my face was puzzled looking. "Angel? Whats wrong?" I asked, turning mine off, and also removing my helmet. I shook my hair out, looking in the mirror to make sure it still looked good, which it did. He sighed, shaking his head, and propping it on his arm. "Nothin Har, just thinking." he replied, his voice quiet. I nodded, keeping quiet so he could think is quiet. I looked around, really taking notice of our surroundings. We were on a dirt trail, surrounded by beautiful oak, and pine trees. Birds were chirping in the distance. I think I could hear a brook bubbling somewhere nearby. All the sounds relaxed me. I sighed happily, closing my eyes. I could of just sat there, listening to the sounds of nature, but the sound of Angel's voice pulled me away from my revere. "Harmony? Are you listening?" he asked, leaning towards me. I **__**opened my eyes, turning to look at him. "Sorry, I was listening to the sounds, what were you saying?" I said, looking at him and waiting. "I was saying we should hurry up and get to the cabin before the others send a search party lookin for us"he replied, a hint of annoyance in his velvet voice. I sighed, pulling my helmet back on and starting the quad up again. "Point made, lets go." I called, pulling away from him, and speeding off. With each twist and turn, we grew closer to our destination. We had to straddle the handle bars for good control. We were on the last stretch before the cabin, and it was a rough one too. Swerving to dodge and large rock on the path, I narrowly avoided hitting a tree. I sighed, speeding up as I finally cleared that obstacle course, and made the last winding turn to the cabin. As I pulled to park under a tree, Angel finally came zooming up the path, stopping quickly, and sliding right next to me, like a stunt driver. I rolled my eyes, pulling off my gloves and helmet, putting them away. "Could you be any riskier?" I teased, jumping off the ATV, and casually leaning against the tree. He laughed, taking off his gear too, and coming to stand beside me. "We made good time" he said, taking my hand in his. "We did, even beat everyone else." I replied, smiling as a small breeze blew through the area. I inhaled, taking in the smell. Fresh earth, pine tree sap, and of course, Angel's cologne registered in my senses. "Mmm, lovely" I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt his soft **__**lips touch the side of my neck, while he whispered softly in my ear. "I agree, Mmm.." He pulled me in close, holding me tightly against his muscular chest. He leaned down, kissing my forehead."Harmonie, Harmonie.." he whispered in french. 'Harmonie' was my name in french. The way he said it was almost like a prayer. It gave me chills sometimes though. I stood on my tippy toes to that I could kiss him on the lips. He kissed back, fiercer than before. He pulled me closer still, both of us kissing intensely. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms were holding me like bands of steel to his chest. We had been so... distracted, that we hadn't heard the others approaching. Someone standing somewhere fairly nearby coughed loudly, grabbing out attentions. We both pulled apart, my face burning while he ducked his head, hiding his face. "Our apologies, did we interrupt something important?" Felix called, smirking. The others laughed, the energy already picking up. We pulled out the chairs from inside, making a circle and taking seats. Everyone seemed.. hyped up, eager for something that I still couldn't know, but it seemed to have to do with me. Things were picking up fast as the sun lowered. It was Twilight time now, the most mysterious part of the day in my opinion. So many things could happen. And they would.**_


	3. The time has come

_**Chapter 3: The Time Has Come**_

_**The air was full of energy. It was now fairly dark outside, aside from the moon that was slowly rising over the trees. We had built a small fire, where we all sat around, laughing and talking to everyone. I was cuddled up in Angel's side, full of pure bliss. His arm was placed around my shoulders lazily while he talked to Dimitry, both of their accents clearly audible. "Yeah I know! I am really thinkin bout joinin that club at school. It would be really neat." Angel said in a excited voice. They were talking about the Cowboy club. I chuckled under my breath, shaking my head,as I continued to listen. I looked over at where Bree, and Kyle were sitting. They were whispering something, and I noticed how she nodded her head in my direction. I furrowed my eyebrows,not liking that they were talking about me. Kyle looked up, staring straight at me. Something about the flash in his eyes frightened me. I blinked, turning my head away to look at the others. All of a sudden, it grew real quiet. I could hear the crickets chirping off in the grass, and maybe a coyote yipping in the mountains. Felix looked at me, grinning eerily . The shadows from the fire danced across his face, making his already intimidating features, even more defined. Angel looked down at me, looking troubled. In one quicker than normal motion, everyone except myself was standing, facing me with terrifying expressions. Victoria looked skywards, just as the moon peaked directly over our little circle. "Time" she announced, looking back down at me. I gasped, recoiling back. Her eyes were.. red. I blinked, hoping that my eyes were deceiving me. They weren't. Angel reached down, grabbing me, and pulling me up with one arm."W- what's going on?" I asked, my voice rising. "You will see soon enough" Anne called, her normally light, kidding voice dark. I was trembling now, but not from the cool night air. Angel grabbed my other arm, pulling me back roughly. I shrieked, trying to break away. What on earth was happening? "No no Harmony, your not going anywhere." he said, even his voice dark. I kept trying to jerk away, but he was too strong. A frightening noise came from behind me, from Angel. He.. growled? No, no way. Normal people didn't growl. It sounded like a animal. "You know, y'all could help me out and keep her still" he said, his voice low and threatening. Bree looked at me, a slow, sly smile spreading across her face. Her eyes melted into a warm violet. I swear I saw them spiraling. She drifted closer to us, moving like a ghost. "Harmony, stop fighting Angel." she called coolly, her voice so shockingly beautiful that it made me loose my though process. I blinked, shaking my head. "N-no" I replied, my voice sounding less frightened. She grinned again, getting closer. "Yes Harmony. You don't want to fight him. Make it easier, just let him take you." She said again, her voice melting it's way into my head. My vision blurred, all my tensed muscles relaxing as if they were no longer there. " I don't want to fight him" I said, my voice empty of any emotions. I felt a odd feeling, like I was slowly sinking down into a dark hole. "Good" She said, grinning triumphantly. Angel continued to pull me back, going far away from our little camp site, and into the woods. Whatever Bree had done, was still working its way on me. I slowed, the muscles in my legs giving way. Angel reached down, his arm behind my legs, scooping me up into his arms, then taking off running at a pace that even the best human athlete couldn't reach. He looked down at me, his expression still troubled, and torn looking. We broke through the trees,now in a small clearing. Directly in the middle, was a... rock bed? Or a platform. He walked over to it, laying me down on it. I gazed upwards. The moon was moving its way over to the center of the clearing. The others had now circled around me.**_

_**Roza, one of the one that was fairly close to me, frowned, shaking her head. "Poor poor girl, she is. One of the few to have the genes" she said, looking at me with sad eyes. Gene? What were they talking about? God, I couldn't even think straight anymore. "Poor? She is lucky! To have the honor of becoming an immortal is wonderful" Colton exclaimed with excitement. Immortal? Oh my god, everyone's lost there flippin minds.... Kyle shook his head, his eyes now red. "Dude, shut up. Your too damn loyal" he said, his voice low. When they started to argue, Bree sighed, holding up her hand, which was glowing Gray , and silenced them all in a second. "Enough bickering, it is almost time, and we have to get ready." she said, putting her hand down again. Everyone nodded, and took a deep breath, their eyes locking on me. "Okay Dimitry, you know your part" Victoria called as he walked over to me,kneeling down beside the stone. He laid his hand on it's side, making it shudder before thick bands of stone grew out, wrapping around my body to hold me down. I was immobilized, my once hushed panic now kicking in quickly. My breathing came in gasps, feeling the stone ropes locking into place and constricting. Everyone was now in a tight circle around me, all eyes red. "On the 31st of March, Harmony Green Eyre turned her blood runs the gene of darkness and shadows. She is one of the few children of the dark. We gather here on this crimson mooned night to make the transformation complete. Let us begin" They all said, their voices in unison. I looked up again, watching in slow motion as the moon finally made it's last move to sit directly above us. My eyes grew wide with horror as the silvery moon darkened, turning a blood red. Angel leaned down, his lips touching the side of my neck. He kissed it softly, before opening his mouth, and sinking his teeth into my skin. I screamed once, for the pain was horrifying, but as soon as it had came, it was gone, replaced by a feeling of calmness. He took a sip of my blood, before pulling back, and moving away, as everyone took a turn drinking from my blood. After everyone had finished, I felt terribly weak, and very, very cold. My mind was slow, fighting to stay awake. "We have taken blood from our own, and now we are to give back" they said once more in unison. One by one, they pulled out a small vial of silvery liquid. Angel was first again as he moved my head sideways, dripping the.. venom on, and into the wound on my neck. I didn't feel anything for the first 5 seconds, then it hit me. I felt like something was slowly tearing its way through my neck. I gasped again, my breaths low and pained. He held my neck still as everyone else did the same. By the end, I was in so much pain I couldn't even comprehend anything. They said something else, but I wasn't listening anymore. My eyes were locked on that Crimson Moon. All of a sudden, it grew quiet again. I tore my eyes away from the moon, and looked around. Alone. I was alone. No one was here. Just me, surrounded by wilderness. It was going to be a long night. Or whatever you wanted to call this hell I was being forced into. One thing was for sure. Things were going to get dark, and they were going to be bad. Very, very bad.**_


	4. Facing the Darkness

_**Chapter 4: Facing the Darkness**_

_**Cold. Very, very cold. I opened my tear drenched eyes, looking up at the Moon with such hatred.'Why? Why me, why now?!' I said aloud, my words thick with the sob bubbling up my throat. I closed my eyes again as another wave of tremendous pain shook my body. I cried out, in both physical, and mental pain. My mind flashed back to Angel. How could he do this to me? Why would he? I though he loved me, yeah, loved me enough to put me through this. I thrashed my body, letting out a demonic screech. Whenever they came back, or if I broke free, I would hurt them all. I didn't care anymore. I stopped screaming, and fighting, becoming still. Opening my eyes again, I glared skyward. The moon was gone now, replaced by pure darkness. I blinked, still looking at the pitch black. It was quiet, far to quiet . I felt something odd.. building up in my chest, and weaving through the rest of me. All sorrow, hate, and any other emotions disappeared, leaving me with no feelings what so ever. I felt exhausted, dreary and weak. I let out a sigh, slowly closing my eyes,allowing myself to fall into the darkness that was sure to overwhelm me.**_

_**Noise. Noises and brightness. What was this? I scowled, squeezing my eyes shut tighter, trying to embrace the dark that had held me close for who knows how long. The noises got louder, and the brightness got even more defined. To loud, to light. That's it, what the hell is going on? I opened my eyes, looking around. I blinked, momentarily blinded by the light. My eyes quickly adjusted, faster than they used to, much faster. I gazed around, my mind wheeling to make sense of where I was, who I was. No longer in the forest, I was.. in a bright room, with white walls. I was aware that I was laying flat on my back, in a bed of sorts. Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I looked around more carefully. White walls, padded I might add. Bright, florescent lights lit the room from above. I figured out where some of the noise was coming from. A very annoying buzzing noise was being caused from the lights. No windows, except the viewing window placed far in front of me. My eyes focused on them, seeing that I was.. being watched. They looked like doctors, but not normal ones. I looked around again, seeing that I was literally hooked up to several monitoring devices that were also making highly bothersome noises of their own. One of the doctor people moved, entering the room from.. the wall. Wait, no doors, how did he get in here? Seeing my confused, and wary expression, he gave a gentle smile, too nice. "Ah, our patient has awoken. How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice professional, and smooth. Patient? What does he mean? I'm not injured, nor sick. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. " Fine I suppose" I replied, my voice much, much different. It seemed darker, more mysterious. The Doc smiled, a action that put me on guard. " Good good. Looks like whoever made the change did it correctly ." he said, but in a manner that it sounded like he was talking to himself. Wanting to know where, and why I was wherever this was, I straightened up a bit more, looking at the guy. " Excuse me, but would you care to let a fairly confused, and quickly agitating girl know what is going on?" I asked, my voice again surprising me with its hostility. He looked down at me like I was mental. Not answering my question, he turned around, walking... through the wall?! Wait a minuet, you can not just walk through walls. Maybe I was mental after all. He said something to the other doctors, who nodded in agreement, coming in my room, again through the wall. I tensed, having a feeling that they weren't here to talk. I was right. Faster than should be possible, they were surrounding me, restraining me in steel holds. Another frightening growl rose from my chest, sounding like a hoard of Bees. One way or another, they managed to use straps and bands to hold me down, immobilizing me. I felt panic, fear, and saw things flashing before my widened eyes, but it wasn't the people, or room. I was seeing other people, my age, surrounding me in a forest. Their eyes were blood red, and terrifying. Why did the seem so familiar? I was being held down by stone bands. It felt so real, so.. recent. When I finally broke free of my flashback, the people were staring at me with wide eyes. Was something wrong with me? " Take the monitors out, she won't be needing them any longer. Make sure everything is secure. We have quite a job." One of them said, a female. I glanced around, still scared. I managed to get my voice back as I asked in a quiet, frightened voice, " Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" The female who had just spoken turned to me, tilting her head slightly. " You are in St. Vladimir's Care and Control Asylum. We are the staff that works here, and You are here to be taught the new way of our kind. You see, we found you a few days ago alone in the forest, weakened by the transformation. Whoever made the change, must of not cared for you. Lucky we found you, you may of just kept on thinking like you did, but that will be changed." she said, a smirk playing at her lips. I though for a minuet, absorbing what she had said. An Asylum, weren't those for crazy people? I had a bad feeling, and it was getting worse. In a forest? My mind flashed back to the scene I had seen before. Those people... who were they? What did they do to me? What transformation did they mean? I was lost, and I didn't like it one bit. I shuddered, looking at the lady again. She smiled, but in a evil manner. I recoiled, eyes widening. Her eyes, their eyes, were blood red. One of the other people by me stabbed my arm with something sharp. I yelped, turning to look at whoever, but then I couldn't see, hear, or anything. Again, I embraced the darkness that I now considered my best friend. My only friend.**_


	5. Asylum

_**Chapter 5: Asylum**_

_**Screams. I can hear them. Screams coming from the other cells. Yelling, pounding, then silence. I opened my eyes, although it's not like I could see anything. Ever since I had woken up from my last uncalled for pitch into darkness, I had figured out a few things. 1. I was locked, without any chances of escape, in a medium sized, square, and padded room. 2. I had now acquired a straightjacket, one of which that was far different from normals ones. This one was much stronger, and had a little trick of its own. If I tried to move, even a few feet, I would receive a shock that would all but kill me. So, I just stayed curled up in the far corner of the room. Another thing, I think I figured out why they were doing this. Aside from the jacket, they didn't feed me. I wasn't 'hungry' per-say, but I was horribly parched. My throat ached painfully, feeling as dry as the Sharia Desert. It sometimes felt like my throat was closing. I knew that wasn't normal. I wasn't normal anymore. Just then, I felt someone enter the room. I turned my head towards the sound of their advance. They picked me up, with care, and started walking. I didn't dare say a word, or move a muscle, afraid of what they would do. I presumed we were nearing the wall, when I got a odd, sinking**_

_**feeling in the pit of my stomach. Right after it, we were out of the room. I shut my eyes, for the light was blinding me painfully. Opening them cautiously, I looked around. The room I was in now still looked like my cell, but it also looked like a operating room. My already quickened breath picked up, senses perked up for whatever was going on. "Calm down girly" the voice of the person still carrying me said. I looked back, seeing the person. It was a male,short, sandy blonde hair. His eyes were dark. He had very pale skin. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice like a small, frightened child's. He set me down on the table, backing away a little. " I just brought you here for the Doctor. See you after your done." he called, disappearing. I whined, pulling my legs up as I wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling them close. Not to long after he left, the people from before came, all decked out in surgeon clothes. This was going to be bad. The same female smiled, evilly at me. My eyes widened in fear, seeing the syringe in her hand. "This may hurt, just a tad." she called, now standing in front of me. I pulled away from her advance, but I just wasn't fast enough. Within seconds, I was out. **_

" _**She should be coming to any minuet now" a voice whispered on my left. I felt a small amount of pressure on the inside crook of my arm. "Yes, most likely she can hear us now too" another voice, called. My eyelids fluttered open, to reveal what looked like a recovery room in a hospital, but with a few changes. There was no doors, only one viewing window, no monitoring devices were to be seen, but I could hear some type of beeping noise that was highly bothersome. But the thing I noticed the most was all of my senses were 100x better. I swear, I could actually see the dust particles in the air! Along with my sight, I could hear Everything, literally. I could hear everyone's intakes of breath, any movements they made, and even the sound of their blood coursing through their veins. And my sense of smell, oh my dear goodness.. I could smell everything too! The scent of the females' perfume drifted through the air, mixing with the men's cologne. Lilac, old spice, tangerine, freesia, vanilla, almond extracts, ammonia, bleach, morphine, so many different scents filled the air. "Looks like she's adjusting to her new senses well" One of them called. I drew my attention away from the air, and turned my head to look at who had spoken. She looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't tell for sure. I sat up, in a quick, fluid motion so I could look around easier. The lady smiled, her lips pulling away from her teeth to reveal a pair of small, fangs. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why she had them. Hmm, odd. "Hello again Harmony. How nice it is to see everything has worked in our favor." she said, her voice calm, and smooth. I looked at the little name card she wore around her neck. It read: Dr. Jennie Crook. I looked up at her again, and smiled slightly. She seemed nice, polite. A movement in my peripheral vision to my right made me look in that direction. Another doctor, male this time was looking at me with bright, excited eyes. His name, according to the card, was. Dr. Emmett Call. He was tall, fairly built, and had a kind, soft face. " Hello Harmony, I am Dr. Call, and I will be your.. adviser." he said, his voice deep, but sweet. I smiled, feeling all of a sudden calm, and happy. "Well Call, her stats are perfect, so I believe we should begin the training as soon as possible." Dr. Crook called, putting her hand on my shoulder casually. I listened, not sure what they meant, but to be honest, I didn't really care. I was still fascinated with my new senses. "Yes yes, I'll take her to room 113 so she can acquire her new outfits." Dr. Call said as he reached his hand out towards me. I glanced down, thinking for a millisecond, deciding if it was okay to go with him, in which I agreed it was fine. I stood, taking his hand as I followed him out of the room, through the wall. Hmm, that's weird, I didn't know people could walk through walls. As we walked along the pale blue halls of the building, I wondered silently why I was here, who I was, well actually all I knew was that my name was Harmony, and that in the eyes of males, I appeared absolutely dazzling. How did I know this? Well, I could just sense it. Again, that lingering feeling of wonder disappeared into trust, calmness, and a strong will to just believe, and do whatever Dr. Call, or any other doctor told me, without question. We finally came to a door, and he opened the door for me, smiling dazzlingly. I smiled slightly, walking through the door,and from that moment on, everything had changed, and would keep changing.**_


	6. A Natural

_**Chapter 6: A Natural**_

_**After I retrieved my new outfits, which consisted of stealthy black, and green bodysuits made out of a special material, Dr. Call walked around with me, telling me who, and what I was, where I was, and why I was here. " Your name is Harmony Eyre, you are at the age of 15. You belong to Vladimir's Asylum, and you work for us. Your job will be to go out and seek, and recruit others of our kind, and bring them back here to us. But before we release you to the world again, you must be trained, and go through conditioning." he said, writing something down on the clipboard he was carrying around with him. His words sank into my mind, programming it in a sense. I nodded silently as he took me to another room. This room was fairly large, and spacious. The floors were covered in Gymnastic mats, and around the room, you could see Staffs, high beams, balancing boards, and other training things. The only person, besides myself,and Dr. Call, was a young man, around my age, or a tad older. He had short, sandy blonde hair, and a soft, kind face. He looked strong, like a trainer, which he was. "Dr. Call" the boy called, ducking his head in respect. "Jason, good to see you here." Call replied, closing the distance between us. He casually put a arm around my shoulders, smirking at Jason. " I've brought you a new trainee here. I believe you met her right before she was adjusted." the Doctor said, handing Jason some papers in which he took a quick glance at, then nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, Harmony.. I remember you. Hello again" Jason said, his voice warm and inviting. I let a quick, small smile fall into place on my lips. "Hello." I replied quietly. "Well, I'll leave you two to your business." Dr. Call said, turning and walking out of the room. I turned back to Jason, waiting to hear what he would say. He blinked, looking at me in a almost dazed manner. I smirked. I was dazzling him. "Well, aren't you supposed to be training me or something along those lines?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked at me, then shook his head, shaking away from the daze. "Uh yeah, right.. follow me" he said, his voice somewhat distracted sounding. He walked over to the mats, and turned around waiting for me. I darted over to him, standing a few feet away. "Alright, first things first. I'm just going to go for a plain attack. You go on your instincts, and see where it takes you" he called, backing away, and then charging at me. When he almost tackled me down, I jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding him as he flew under me. When I landed, and pivoted on my heel, keeping my eyes on him as he stood up, circling me. I tensed, my muscles ready for another attack. He sped his pace up,then darted out, tackling me across the room. We hit the wall,making it shudder from the force. He held me against the wall, his hand on my throat. I growled, my eyes flashing midnight black as I struck out, landing a blow in his gut. He stumbled back, his breath coming out in a 'oof' sound. I backed against the wall as far as I could, then heaved against it, sending my body flying through the air and grabbing him as I went. I hissed, slamming him against the floor with a large amount of force. Jason grunted, struggling to get up. I smirked, picking him up by his throat and flinging him into the wall. He rebounded, flying towards me. I ducked, then reached up, catching his leg, and stopping him in mid air flight. I swung around, then down as hard as I could into the floor. In the same movement, I pulled him up, getting him down on one knee, and holding his neck in a death grip. He reached behind him, tapping me on the arm, signaling that he gave up. I pulled away, releasing him with a sly grin on my face. He groaned, standing up and rubbing his neck. " Your a natural..." he breathed, leaning against the wall. I smiled slightly, folding my arms behind my back. "Thank you" I said in a quiet voice. He looked at me, tilting his head to the side in what looked like wonder. "Hmm.." he murmured silently. He sighed, shaking his head and taking me around the gym, telling me a few pointers here and there. He showed me the staffs, and other weapons. Eventually, he had me do some work on the balance beams, and bars. I easily walked across them, as if I were walking on flat ground. Again, Jason stared at me in awe. After about an hour of working with him, Dr. Call came back. "So, how's she do Jason?" he called, walking to us calmly. "Well Sir, I say she is a natural. It's absolutely astounding how she has perfect balance, and reflexes. I suggest you stay and watch next time" he said, smiling widely. Dr. Call looked at me, nodding. "Hmm, perhaps I should..." he said, taking the clipboard that Jason was holding. He scanned it over, nodding in agreement with whatever it said. "Interesting.... I'll have to look at her a bit closer" he said, his voice thoughtful. He looked up, smiling at me. "Good job Harmony. You may be let out quicker than we thought." He said with a grin on his face. "Well, we best be on our way. Good day Jason" Dr. Call said as he turned to walk out the door. Without thinking, I followed behind silently. He led me through the halls, and upstairs to what I was guessing were the rooms. He walked to a door with a few signs and numbers on it, and opened it, gesturing me to go inside. I walked in, and gazed around. The room resembled a nice sized apartment room, even with windows. The walls were a beautiful dark, forest green with designs that looked like leaves. The ceiling looked like a beautiful night sky, even with stars and a moon. For some odd reason, it looked familiar. "Enjoy" Dr. Call called, closing the door, and I think locking it. I walked around, looking at everything. The room even had plants in it. I inhaled, enjoying the smells of Roses, Lilac, and many other scents. I looked, and saw another door. Walking through it, I saw my bedroom. It was like the other room, but no windows. It looked like a mysterious night in the forest. I got a odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'It feels so... familiar...' I whispered to myself. Shaking my head, I walked to my closet, changing out of my clothes, and into my sleeping wear. I crawled into my amazingly comfortable bed, and shut my eyes, going into the mysteries of my mind.**_


	7. Adjusting

_**Chapter 7: Adjusting**_

_**I awoke the next morning to Dr. Call knocking on my door. I sighed, standing up and strolling out to answer it. "Morning Dr. Call" I said, my voice still a bit sluggish with sleep. He smiled, letting himself inside my room. "Hello Harmony. How did you, ah fare the night?" he asked, taking a seat at the kitchen counter, and watching me. I drifted over to the counter, leaning against it. "It was.. nice I suppose" I mumbled, wishing I could go back to sleep. He jotted something down on he clipboard he had, and I didn't bother to wonder what it was. "Ah, good good. Well, are you ready for another exciting day?" he asked, turning at locking his eyes with mine. I began to say "No" but I stopped, feeling a odd pulling in my head. "Of course I am" I said blankly, loosing my concentration. He grinned, releasing me from his gaze. I blinked, shaking my head. '**What on earth was that?' ** I wondered to myself, but dismissed it. " Excellent. Go suit up, and we'll go down and get you fed." He called after me as I disappeared into my bedroom. I opened my closet, pulling out my Stealth Black suit, and pulling it on. I slipped on my gloves, and put on my shoes,then went to brush my shimmering blonde hair. After that, I walked back out into the living room. Dr. Call was waiting, of course. He looked at me, smiling and standing up. "All ready?" he asked, going to open the door. I nodded, walking out the door and sighing. He escorted me downstairs, and into a room that resembled a cafeteria. There were many people, most looking to be around my age, or a bit older. I glanced around, looking at everyone. The room grew silent at my entrance. They looked up from the bottles of... blood that they were drinking, and stared at me. Oh my, I was apparently dazzling them. Even the females. I looked down, frowning and making myself stop. They blinked, shaking their heads and went back to talking and drinking. Dr. Call snickered, walking me over to the counter and asking the person there for a bottle of BloodLine, and NewBlood. He grabbed the two bottles, handing me the one labeled NewBlood, while he took the BloodLine. We walked over to a vacant table, and took our seats. I opened my drink, taking a hesitant sip. When I did, my eyes grew wide, turning black as night as fangs grew, quite painfully might I add, from my Canine teeth. I gasped, setting the bottle down. Dr. Call glanced at me, smiling slyly. " Good, isn't it?" he asked, sipping more of his own. I nodded, not speaking. That made him smirk. "Talk" he commanded, and I did as was told. "Yes, it's very good" I said, scowling in frustration. It felt uncomfortable talking with my fangs, and I had a lisp. He chuckled, shaking his head. "You'll get used to them soon enough. Now drain that bottle and hurry up. I have to get you somewhere" he said lowly, and I quickly downed the blood. After that, he took me to an outside room, which was shaded overhead. I frowned, feeling a bit tired when I walked through a patch of sunlight. How odd. Over in another patch in sunlight, stood a young girl around my age. She had long, beautiful black hair, which flowed down her back in shimmering waves Her eyes were a warm shade of brown. She saw us, and smiled, her teeth looking sharp. "Ah, good to see you here Blake. I have a little... job for you." Dr. Emmett called, putting a arm around me and smiling. "This here is our newest one. Her name is Harmony, and according to the tests, she can shift, but to what we cannot tell. What I want you to do is make her shift, and see what it is." he said with a curt nod, turning and disappearing into thin air. '**Okay, that was odd...'** I thought silently before looking at Blake with slightly worried eyes. She saw my expression and smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. Shifting doesn't hurt or anything. It'll feel odd at first, but you'll get used to it." She grinned, her sharpened teeth showing fully. I shuddered slightly, my muscles tensing. "Just watch this" she called, turning on her heels, and running around the outside room. As she came back around, I could see her body trembling. She crouched down, then sprung into the air gracefully. What happened next I'll never forget for the rest of my life. As she sailed through the air, she.. exploded. One minuet, it was just Blake going through the air,and the next thing I knew, a large, intimidating Black Panther had landed in front of me. My eyes widened in shock. The beautiful creature gazed at me with it's hypnotic yellow eyes. "B-Blake?" I asked, my voice trembling with caution. The Panther nodded, and then something even more questionable occurred. **'Now, just do what I did, and concentrate on something that really makes you either happy, and or angry.' ** I heard in Blake's voice. I looked at her, eyes wide with shock. Had I just heard her thoughts? Apparently so. I sighed, turning as I began running the perimeter of the room. **'Happy or mad, happy or mad..' **I kept running through my head, but I couldn't think of anything. I scowled, running another lap so I could think longer.** 'C'mon, there has to be some- ' **I though just as I had a flash memory from my past. I was in the forest, surrounded by what my mind told me were my friends. A young, and very handsome boy, named Angel, was staring at me with pitiful eyes. Another flash. Now I was alone, and feeling extremely angered, sad, and betrayed. My memory ended, and I hissed, jumping up and flying through the air. The air around me felt like a oven as my body shook violently. Finally, I felt the change. My figure warped this way and that, my vision changed, and so did all of my senses. I landed on the concrete, gazing around in curiosity. Something behind me twitched, and I turned my head to see what the movement was. I was looking at my own yellow tail. I tilted my head in awe, observing my other changes. I padded over to Blake, making a half hissing, half clicking noise.**'What am I?'** I asked, swishing my tail around, my ears twitching at every noise. **'A... Cougar'** she responded, looking somewhat shocked. I grinned, in a feline way. She smiled back as her body began trembling as she morphed back into a human. She made a gesture, as to say 'Follow me'. She started walking, and I strolled along beside her, looking at everything with my large eyes. We walked back inside, and everyone looked in our direction. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that they'd never seen a Cougar before. There must be someone else who could phase into a Cougar. I kept my head high, walking with grace and authority. Blake lead me to a staircase, in which she went up it. I took one look at the stairs, backing up, then running at it and springing up, flying over head head and landing at the top of the stairs. She stopped, staring at me with wide eyes. I tilted my head, looking at her. **'What?'** I thought to her. She just shook her head, finally reaching the top and opening a door. "Dr. Call? Dr. Call? I must speak with you. You will never believe your eyes." she called into the room. A minuet later, Dr. Call emerged, sipping another bottle of the blood. "What seems to be the prob-" he began to say, but stopped suddenly when he saw me. He stared at me for a few minuets, then disappeared downstairs. I looked at Blake with questioning eyes.** 'What just happened?"** I asked, in which she just shook her head. I don't know what, but something else was about to happen. Something big.**_


	8. How Odd

_**Chapter 8: How Odd**_

_**Again, I looked around for some answers as to why Dr. Call had freaked out and ran downstairs. Was something wrong with me? I lifted my paw, looking for anything wrong there. Nothing. I licked it, then pawed my face. Again, nothing. I looked back at my tail. Everything seemed fine. I sighed, then realized something. How was I going to turn back into a human? I gazed up at Blake, who was again, staring at me. **'How do I phase back?'** I asked, sitting down and staring back at her. **'I will tell you later. For now you have to stay this way until the Doctors come back'** she said just as Dr. Call, and a few others came bolting upstairs. I tensed, not liking being closed in upon. I pulled my lips back, exposing my sharp teeth and hissing. The doctors looked at me, then eachother. "Harmony, do not fret, it is just us, and we just want to see your..wonderful and successful transformation." Dr. Call said soothingly, his eyes calm. I stared at him for a minute, wondering if I should trust him or not. So far, he had been very nice to me, so I suppose I could trust him. I heaved a heavy sigh, sitting down, my tail flicking back and forth. The Docs looked me over, scribbling down notes like mad on their clipboards. After a few minuets, they backed away, shaking their heads in awe. "So so rare.." Dr. Crook sighed, smiling at me. I attempted to smile back. "Okay, thank you Blake for showing us. You will be rewarded." Dr. Call told her, and she nodded solemnly. She walked back down the stairs, and I followed behind her. We went back outside, and finally she showed me how to phase back to normal. "Okay, jog around, and think calmly." she instructed me, and I did as was told.**_

_**Trotting around, I pictured I was back in my room, gazing at the beautiful designs on the walls. My cat-like body shuddered, and I started phasing back. It was different then before. Instead of feeling extremely hot, I was freezing, and it felt like I was being closed in on tightly. I blinked, my vision different and all my senses were back to normal. I looked at my clothes with a odd look."They change with you" Blake called. My head jerked up, looking at her. She had partially startled me. "Blake... I am very confused. What is happening?" I asked in a quiet voice. She looked at me, something in her eyes telling me that she didn't even know herself. "Harmony, I like you. Your not like the others. There's something that makes you different from everyone else that's come in here." I looked at her, absorbing her words. "Er, thanks Blake.." I said slowly just as Dr. Call appeared. "Ah, all done I see. Thank you so very much Blake. Please go up to my office. I will meet you there in a minute." he said, taking my arm and walking back inside. We walked down the Main hall, and into another little office type room. "Wait here for a minute Harmony. Ms. Trisha will be here to speak to you shortly." he told me, and I sat in the empty seat that faced the plain looking desk. I mulled over what I had recently experienced in the past days. So far, according to the fact that I drank blood, I must be a vampire, but yet I could turn into a Cougar. I'd gotten a impression from the reactions of Blake, and the doctors that a Cougar was something rare to phase into. Blake's words turned over in my head again **" something makes you different from the others that come in here"** I shook my head, trying to make sense of it all. A small noise outside the door caught my attention, and I looked towards the approaching person**_

_**The door opened, and in walked a tall, attractive woman. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, a fair body, and a plain face. She saw me, and smiled in a eerie manner. "Ah, you must be Harmony. Pleasure to meet you." she said, taking a seat at her desk, and quickly typing something on her computer. A few things popped up, and since the screen was slightly turned in my direction, I caught a glimpse at my name. She read a few things, eyes widening at some information. I started getting a tad antsy, fidgeting in my seat. After another minute of odd silence, she clapped her hands together, startling me. "Well alrighty then. Lets see... because of your extraordinary abilities, the board and myself here have decided that we will send you out tomorrow to achieve your assigned job. We will have Jason give you a run through with your weapons before you depart." Miss Trisha said excitedly. Well she seemed enthusiastic. I grinned tightly, which I tended to do when I was tense. "Okay. Thank you Miss Trisha" I replied, my voice calm and cool. She nodded, standing and clasping her hands together and smiling at me again. "Thank you for your visit. I shall see you soon. Goodbye my dear Harmony" I nodded my head in a thank you, and walked out of the office. Okay, she was a creepy lady.**_

_**I sighed, walking down to the training room where I knew Jason would be. I walked inside silently, and sure enough, there he was, sitting on a chair and listening to music. I could recognize the song. I chuckled, shaking my head. He hadn't seen me yet because his eyes were shut as he mouthed the words. "Imma be, Imma be Imma Imma Imma be ..." he finally sang and I couldn't help but laugh a little. His eyes flew open and he fell out of his chair with a audible gasp of surprise. I laughed again, darting over to him and helping him up. "I apologize if I caught you off guard Jason, but Miss Trisha sent me down here" I said softly and he gave me a unsure smile. "It's fine Harmony. I should have been paying attention but I get off track when I listen to music." he said, laughing a little and turning off his music player. I looked at him, biting my lip. He was a real cool guy. He looked up at me, a small frown on his face, but it disappeared quickly as he darted over to a closet door, and opened it, waving me to come over. I followed him, eyes widening. Inside the what would look like a small room, was actually a fairly large room with a large looking machine. He walked over to it, punched in a few numbers, and I saw my name flash across the small screen. Jason turned to me, motioning for me to come closer. "Okay Harmony, your going to lay on this here stretcher looking thing, and it's going to move you inside this thing." he said, patting the large device. " And what it's going to do, is take evaluations of your body, mind, and any underlying powers, and devise a type of weapon for you to take with you when you leave." he said, sounding like a nerd who was talking about his favorite sci-fi novel. I bit my lip, having a flash thought and thinking that this somehow reminded me of Kanye West's Music video for 'Stronger'. "Okay" I said with a heavy sigh as I sat down, then laid flat on the stretcher thing.**_

_**It moved inside the machine, and I though that this was almost like a CAT Scanner. Green lights flashed around me, and a type of laser scanner light moved over my body several times. After what seemed like a hour, it finally moved back out, and I sat upright, looking at Jason. I jumped off the stretcher and sighed. "That was... odd." I said, moving to stand next to him. He pressed another button, and I heard the machine grumble in response. A few beeping noises went off, and then a little shelf opened up, and on it was a few devices. Another door opened, and in it was a small, silver... bracelet? Okay, odd... Jason picked it all up, then set it all down on a table, motioning for me to come look. I walked over to the table, looking at my 'weapons'. He picked up a large gun looking device and held it in front of me. "This, is your Nerves Gun. What it does is send out such strong waves of sound, that they will technically freeze the target. They'll still move, but in a jerky manner. I will show you later." he said, setting it back down. This time, he picked up a smaller device, which looked like it would snap on my wrist, which it did. "Now this is just a simple little hook-shot. That will help you scale buildings and so forth." he put it back, and held out a pair of these really neat looking glasses which also has a headset built into them, so there was a small wire with a small Microphone on the end."This isn't so much of a weapon. It's more part of your armor. It will simply make you able to see anyone that is hidden, and you can contact me through it, since I am in charge of receiving data." he said the last part with a grin. I looked at him with a impressed expression on my face. "This is pretty cool.." I said but he held up his hand. "That's not all. Wait till you see your armor." he said, and I could tell he was almost jumping with excitement. He pulled me over to where the little silver bracelet sat. He looked at me, beaming proudly. "Now for the best part. This is your armor" he said, and I looked at him, waiting to hear where the rest of it was. "Are you... serious? This little.. bracelet is my armor!" I said, stifling the laugh that was coming. He frowned, taking my hand and making me touch it. What happened to me next was absolutely astounding.**_


	9. Practice Runs

_**Chapter 9:Practice Runs**_

_**When my skin made contact with it, the bracelet snapped on my wrist, then a silvery metal began quickly creeping its way up my arm. I gasped, shaking my arm but it didn't stop. It kept moving, some parts black rather then silver. Then finally it stopped when I was mostly covered with the armor. I looked at Jason with wide eyes. "Whoa" I whispered and he grinned happily. "It may be small, but it packs a punch per-say" he said, turning me around so I could see myself in a full body mirror. What I saw, I liked. The silver metal didn't cover my face, or my head, but simply stopped about halfway up my neck. Jason handed me my Glasses, and I slipped them on. I was liking myself more and more. They were small and rectangular, like the glasses Secretaries wear just for looks. They rested lower on your nose then normal glasses. Also, they were more like sunglasses because they were shaded darkly, but I could see perfectly. The small headset built in them was perfect too. The Mic was close to my mouth, so I could speak to Jason easily when I wanted to. I smiled, looking at the rest of my new outfit. My hands were covered with the metal, and the tips of each finger were shiny black. "The armor by your fingertips is sharp as razors if you shut your hands, then open them like you were about to claw at somthing, they will sharpen immediately." Jason informed me and I grinned.**_

_** "This is... I can't even say. I love it all." Jason smiled at me, glad that I was happy. He kneeled down by my right leg, and held the Gun thing to it. The armor moved, making a leg holster for it. He stood next, snapping my hook-shot on my left arm, and finally putting a belt looking thing around my waist. It flashed black once, then just a single black light stayed on, flashing every few minuets or so. He stood back, taking me in. "Perfect" he murmured and I had to actually look down. I could feel peoples feelings sometimes if it was strong enough, and Jason was feeling... saddened that I would be leaving so soon, but he was happy that I loved how I looked. He liked me, a lot. I heard a sigh from him, and I looked up. "Well, lets go test out your new equipment, shall we?" he asked, reaching for my hand. I smiled, taking it carefully as I followed him back into the Training room. When I walked, I was actually surprised that I didn't make a single noise. I though with the metal like armor, I would be clinking like a Knight in shining armor. Jason reluctantly released my hand, and jogged several feet away. "Okay, first lets try out your gun. You ever shot a gun before?" he asked, and thought that I probably had, and I had. "Yes I have" I called, pulling the Gun out of my holster, in which it disappeared from my leg. I held the gun out in front of me like a pro and released the safety. "Okay Har, get me if you can" he called with a wink, and then he was off and running like the wind. I followed him with my eyes, then pulled the trigger. I could feel the power behind the weapon, but I didn't stagger back. I could actually watch the sound wave with my eyes, compliments of the glasses. I watched as it slammed into Jason, and he froze, kind of. He was stuck in his running position, but he was jerking back and forth.**_

_** The movement reminded me of when a C.D skips. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Just like that, he kept running, but stopped to come over to me. "Good job" he praised and I smiled, moving the Gun down by my thigh again, where the holster took care of it. "Now, lets test out your hook-shot" he said, walking over to a keypad on the wall. He dialed in a few things, and then room changed right before my eyes. Now I was looking at what looked like a city with tall buildings and alley ways. I stared in astonishment at the scene. Jason looked at me, smirking and pointing to a huge skyscraper. "See if you can hook-shot up there" he said and I nodded, aiming my left arm at the top of the building. I clicked a button, and out came a triple hook, which was connected to strong wire. It sailed through the air, finally hooking around a edge and locking in on it. It started to wind up, so it simply just pulled me straight up and onto the rooftop. I gazed around, then looked down at Jason, who appeared very very small. "Good Job!" he yelled and I grinned. "Now jump" he said and I looked at him oddly. "What?" I asked, not entirely sure that I had heard him correctly. He nodded, gesturing for me to jump. I hesitated, then decided that since he loved me, he wouldn't lie and try to get me killed. I took a few steps back, then ran forward, diving off the building.**_

_** I could feel the air rushing past me quickly, and I closed my eyes bracing for the pain that would come when I landed. All of a sudden, my fall slowed down,and I opened my eyes to look. I was... gliding down safely to the ground. I smiled slyly, landing beside Jason. The gliders on my back disappeared, going back into my armor. Jason smiled at me, the room turning back into the old training one. "That, was cool" I said, grinning widely. He smiled, happy that I enjoyed it. "Yes it was, but we still have to work on somethings Har. Just ah, for practice. May just take us the rest of the night though. You up for it?" He asked, hoping with all of his heart that I would say yes. I hesitated for a second. Jason liked me, a lot. I could tell he wanted to ask me if I had a former boyfriend, but he was too shy. My mind flashed back to that boy Angel. According to my head, he was my boyfriend, but why did I hate him so much? I would find out when I had the chance. I would discover my past life, the dark hole that I couldn't recall. I looked at Jason, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes. Gotta love pulling all nighters" I said, winking at him. "Sa-weet!" He said, picking me up and hugging me tightly. I laughed, and we began our little 'Date Night' Or so he called it that. It was going to be a good night. I could feel it.**_


	10. Get Up and Go

_**Chapter 10:Get up and Go**_

_**The next morning I woke up to a horridly dry and aching throat, and to find that I was laying down in the training room next to someone. My eyes widened and I sat up, looking around. Ah, I remembered what happened now. Jason and I had been training almost all night when we finally went to sit and take a break, but we ended up falling asleep, or so it seems. I chuckled, shaking my head and looking down at the sleeping Jason. Oh dear goodness, he was cute. His chest moved in and out as he breathed calmly. His soft face was calm as he slept. Whatever he was dreaming of, must have been happy. I could feel his mind waves a little, then someone flashed in his mind. It was me. My eyes softened and I smiled softly. He was dreaming of me, and he was happy. I stroked his soft face, and then he woke up. His eyes looked at me drowsily at first, then they widened. "Oh, oh Harmony did I fall asleep on you? I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, scrambling up to his feet and dusting himself off. I laughed quietly, shaking my head and standing up. "Jason, it's okay calm down. You didn't fall asleep on me. We more or less fell asleep on eachother" I told him, smiling calmly. He sighed, shaking his head and combing his hair with his fingers. "Oh, okay. I was worried for a minute there" he said, looking at me then frowning. "What is it?" I asked, wincing slightly. My throat was so dry it hurt. "Your eyes. They tell me that your thirsty" he said quietly, looking at me. Oh, well that explained things! He reached over, carefully taking my hand with his. "Come on, lets go eat" he said, and we darted out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria.**_

_** He walked over to the counter, looking at me. "What blood do you drink?" he asked me, and I just stared at him for a minuet until I got what he meant "Oh, um, I think Dr. Call gave me that NewBlood one" I said, feeling my fangs run out and I winced slightly. Jason nodded, asking for two NewBloods. He took the bottles and we moved over to a table where Blake was sitting, eating a Rare Steak. Blake looked up, smiling at us. "Hey Jason, Harmony" I smiled at her, sitting down and popping the top off of my bottle. "Hi Blake, so you all pumped for today?" Jason asked her and I took a sip of my blood. Blake grinned, her eyes flashing yellow. "Of course I am!" I looked at them, a small droplet of blood trickling down from my right fang and onto my face. Jason's hand darted out, catching the drop. He looked at it, then licked it. Blake looked at me and him with widened eyes. **'What?'** I thought to her, glancing at Jason who was taking a sip of his drink. **'Are you two a...thing?'** I blinked, looking at her. Was she serious? Actually, yes she was. I shook my head and he frowned. Jason caught the movement of my head. "What?" he asked and I smiled at him. "Nothing" I said, my voice cool and convincing. I sighed, looking at Blake and Jason. "Hey, um, whats happening today? Besides me leaving" I asked, finishing my blood off. "You don't know?" Blake asked me and I shook my head. "Jason, you didn't tell her, did you!" she hissed at him, and he frowned. "Hey, I was.. just later.." she looked at him with a deep frown. "Okay, someone tell me whats happening that I don't know of!" I said, my voice low, but it got my message through. They looked at eachother, wide grins on their faces.**_

_** "We're going out with you!" they both yelled and I fell back off the chair, being frightened. "Ahh don't need to yell!" I said from the floor. The whole cafeteria just stared at us in silence. I sat up, shooting daggers at them with my eyes as I righted myself back on my seat. "Sorry Har Har, we just were so excited we couldn't hold back" Blake said, nearly hopping in her seat. Jason looked ecstatic on that fact. "I could tell" I muttered, tossing my bottle in the trashcan, which was across the room. It made a distinct 'clink' when it made it in. A type of bell noise went off, and everyone, except my trio got up, and left. I looked around, knowing that it was time for us to go. Jason stood, stretching and smiling. "It's time" he announced, and I nodded, standing. We all walked to the back of the building, and into a type of garage room. So many expensive and beautiful cars! Vanquishes, Volvos, and Ferraris, oh my! I gazed around in awe, and Jason whistled at me to catch up. I tore my gaze away and darted to where they stood next to a Silver Eclipse. We all climbed in, Jason driving, me in the passenger seat, and Blake in the back. He started the car, and I smiled. The purring of the engine was calming to me. He shifted, and we bolted out of the underground garage. I turned the radio on, and Jason's favorite song was playing. We all sang along as we sped towards the city.**_

_*Sorry this chapter was so short guys! Dont forget to review!*_


	11. You

_**Chapter 11: You...**_

_**We finally rolled into the city around dusk, driving to a abandoned warehouse and parking the car. "Well, here we are" Jason said, turning the car off, getting out and opening my door. I smiled, taking his extended hand and getting out. Blake was right behind me. I inhaled, smelling the different scents in the air. Jason clicked a button on the key-chain, and the car disappeared. We strolled into the warehouse, where Jason pressed a button on the wall, and it lit up and turned into something like a house complete with a living room, kitchen, and areas to sleep. "Nice.." I murmured, looking around. "Yep, this is the Base we use when we come on a mission" Blake said from behind me. We got all of our stuff together, and then prepared to head out. Jason pulled on his armor, which was of course, silver and black. His outfit was more casual then mine, or even Blakes. His pants were black, and had a silver belt. His shirt was long sleeved, and it showed off all of his muscles.**_

_** I didn't know what his weapons, or talents were, and I didn't ask. He wore a helmet of some type, all black with a streak of silver on each side. It had a headset, and when he turned it on, I saw his lips move, but didn't hear what he said. "Can you two hear me?" He said, and I heard him via my glasses which had a small headphone by my ear. "Yep, I heard you" Blake's voice said next. I turned around, looking at her. She was wearing a Bodysuit like the one I had wore at St. Vladimir's. The material was special, and made to phase with Shape shifters so it was more convenient. My armor could phase with me, but it was a little bit of a hassle. "Yeah Jay, I heard you" I said into the Mic. "Good, now we are going to split apart and roam the alleys. If you find someone like us, get them and bring them here as fast as you can, understood?" Blake and I both nodded. We headed out, each slipping into the shadow filled alleyways.**_

_** I stalked around, my eyes searching over everything until I heard voices somewhere ahead. I pressed my back against the wall and kept moving like a ghost. The end of the alley way lead out to a small grouping of houses. I grappled up the alley wall, coming out on a rooftop. The voices were coming from a group of kids my age. They were all sitting on the curb, talking to eachother in low, sad and worried voices. "It'll be fine man. She'll show up soon. You know how things are when your changed. You want to explore things." One of the voices said to a particularly good looking boy. He had short, dark hair, and a good shape. The one the other boy was talking to shook his head, which was in his hands. "It's my fault she's gone Colton! I was the one that decided we could just leave her there! What if -what if a bear or somethin' killed her?" the dark haired one cried out in a voice that made my heart ache. I wondered who they were talking about. Who had that sweet boy lost? His sister? Girlfriend? I felt pity for him. I let out a sigh, then I regretted it. The kids heads snapped up and looked right at me. Uh-oh. Wait, I was a good distance away from them. They couldn't of heard me unless... they must be vampires of shifters! I grinned, running off the building and flipping through the air, and landing on the ground.**_

_** They stared at me, wide and crimson eyed. I walked towards them, grinning widely. I could tell my fangs had run out. I had lucked out big time. I had found a group of 9 young vampires. Things couldn't get any better then this. "Well well well, look what we have here.." I said, my voice mocking and had a small growl to it. The upset one looked at me, no gaped was a better word. They all looked at me with astonished expressions, like they'd never seen another person before. "It... it's her... isn't it?" A girl from the group said and I looked at her oddly. "Harmony" The dark haired one said and my head snapped to stare at him. "How do you know my name?" I snapped, my voice loosing it's mocking tone and becoming downright menacing. "Har, it's me, remember? It's Angel" he said, his voice thick with a velvet southern accent. Oh, now I remembered and that just made me all the more eager to get him back for whatever he;d done to make me hate him so much. "You..." I growled, my voice loosing any familiarity to it. My hand moved down to my thigh, ready to take these kids out. The girl who had spoken earlier saw my movement and snarled, lunging towards me. I grabbed my gun and shot her. She stopped, jerking back and forth.**_

_** The others stared at me with shocked faces. Then things turned bad. In one movement, they were all running at me, hissing and growling. I felt the ground shake, and a wall of pavement rose in my way. I jerked to a stop, then kicked the wall down. It crumbled like a dried out cookie. I sprinted towards the alley, but got cut off. Angel was blocking my path. " Okay kid, I'll just shoot you like the other gir-" I began to say, but was cut off by someone kicking me down from behind. I toppled downwards, but quickly recovered. I swung my feet around, taking the kid down. He snarled, rolling over and pinning me down. I struggled, trying to get away but he had me good. "Dimitry, use the ground!" Angel yelled and the boy nodded. I felt the ground shake and before I knew it, I was bounded on the ground by... the ground. My eyes widened, seeing more flashes. This was familiar to me as well. I snarled, trying to get out but it was useless. They were circled around me, staring at me with hurt, angered, and shocked expressions. "Harmony, what... what happened to you!" the kid named Colton roared at me and I glared at him. "None of your business kid!" I snapped back, my figure trembling. He growled, taking a step towards me but one of the others put their arm out, telling him to stay put. Angel crouched beside me, looking at me sadly. "Har, what happened? Why are you all decked out like this? Whats with the gun lookin thing?" he asked and I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't have to say anything. When they saw I wasn't talking, he sighed, stepping back. "Go on Colt, make her talk" he said and I feared what would happen next. Colton stepped forward, a grin on his face that scared me so bad. "My Pleasure.." he said, his voice cool, cold and cruel. He crouched by my head, laying his hand on my forehead. That's when the screaming started. My screaming.**_


	12. Caught

_**Chapter 12: Caught**_

"_**You gonna talk now girlie?" Colton asked, his voice seething. He was enjoying this far to much. My breath was coming out in pained gasps. "N-No!" I growled for the hundredth time. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Shame, guess I'll just have to keep going" he said, a sadistic smile on his face. Just when he was about to start the mind splitting pain again, Angel put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Stop" he said, his voice full of authority. Colton paused, his eyes darting between me and Angel. He growled, but moved away. "Dimitry, let her go" He called next, and Dimitry stepped forward, releasing me from the ground. I didn't move, still in pain from Colton's little torture session. Angel crouched down beside me, touching my arm. "Harmony, are you okay?" he asked his voice soft and kind. I closed my eyes, wincing in pain. I opened them again to glare at him. I had hated him before this, and now I really hated him. Him and his little group of friends. I heaved a long sigh, sitting up. "Just peachy kid. Just peachy" I growled, jerking up to stand. He stood also, looking at me sadly. "Please darlin, what happened to you?" he whispered, his eyes turning a forest green. I looked at him, my eyes cold and cruel. "Seeing that I must know you people from somewhere, although I can't recall but a few things, A forest, red moon, amazing pain, and you guys causing the pain. I guess I can tell you one thing. I am not the same girl you used to know me as. You didn't help me at all. These people did!" I growled just as Jason and Blake came out from the shadows. Blake looked like a savage, and Jason looked... I can't even explain. "Harmony, what's going on here?" he asked as I backed away from Angel, my hand resting on my thigh. "I just happen to run into some of my... old friends." I said, my voice low and cold. Angel and the others looked at us, taking in our armor and weapons. "Mmm, good catch girl." Blake growled and I looked at her. Her eyes were glowing yellow in the darkness. She looked close to phasing. The group started backing away faster now, and I pulled out my gun, aiming at them. "Bye kids" I said, pulling the trigger. As the wave crashed towards them, one of the girls jumped forward, the one I had shot before and I saw something like a wall of shadows coming towards us. Jason and Blake got away in a flash, and so I was the only one left standing there in shock. My eyes widened as I started to run back, but it was too late. The shadow wall slammed into me, and then everything was over.**_

_**When I opened my eyes again, I could tell I wasn't out in that street anymore. I was lying somewhere pitch dark, cold, and being restrained by thick bands of something that burned my skin painfully. I groaned, trying to move but I couldn't find the energy to do much but just keep still. I was weak, sore, and ticked. What had happened to me? I closed my eyes, trying to remember, and then I did. I remembered the little encounter with Angel and his friends. Jason and Blake showed up and I was about to shoot the group, and I had remembered pulling the trigger, but when that one girl... she had long, beautiful dark brown hair, and odd colored eyes had jumped in the front, throwing her hands out in front of her and sending a wall of shadows at us, it dissolved my sound wave. I saw how Jason and Blake fled, leaving me there to fight for myself. I had tried to flee, but the wall slammed into me,sending me flying into a alley wall, head first. I'm guessing I was knocked out since that's as far as I could remember. I sighed, shaking my head slightly. I heard a noise somewhere in the darkness, and then lights came on. I hissed, shutting my eyes quickly. The light had blinded me, and hurt my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that Angel was looking down at me, a frown on his face. "Sorry Har, we had to do it." he said, sighing. I blinked, noticing that I didn't have my glasses on. My hook-shot was gone along with my gun. My eyes widened, and I tried to move but again I couldn't. Whatever was keeping me down singed into my skin and I yelled out in pain. "Don't move, it will only hurt you worse" he said, laying a hand on my torso. I growled, my eyes flashing. "Don't touch me" I warned, even though I couldn't do anything to defend myself. He stared at me, hurt in his eyes. "You don't remember me, do you?"**_

_**I looked at him, hate in my eyes. "No, not really. All I know is that for some reason, I really, really hate you. At first, I didn't know why I did, just that you and your friends did something to me in that forest. Then what happened... wait, what time is it?" I said, then wondered how much time had passed since the incident. "It's 1:30 in the afternoon." Holy! So I've been down here, knocked out since 9:00 last night? Oh my goodness. I looked at him, eyes wide. "S-so... I've been unconscious for.. 16 hours? I yelled and he flinched back. "Um, yeah.. but Har, when you hit that wall, you got hurt. You were bleeding. We had to keep you out and have Kyle heal you, which just kept you out longer" he explained and I sighed. "Of course..." he looked at me, still troubled looking. "What now?" I asked, the menace in my voice fading away. "It's just... I'm sorry I hurt you Harmony. I wish I didn't have to do it to you. I wasn't up for it, but everyone else said it had to done." He said, sinking down to the floor and sitting beside me. "So it was you that changed me... but then what did Dr. Call do.." I said, my voice quiet. "Who did what to you?" I looked over at him. His face was disapproving. He didn't like it that someone did this to me. "Well, I remember waking up one day in this hospital looking room. There were no doors, just a.. viewing window in the front of the room. The people walked through the wall, and I still have no clue how they did it either. I asked them what was going on, and they said that I was in St. Vladimir's Care and Control Asylum. They said a few other things about changing my mind, then things get blurry for me to remember." I stopped, wincing at the oncoming memory. "I was put in a plain room, padded walls and all. They put me in a straight-jacket, but it wasn't a normal one. This one... was more of a torture toy. If I moved, even breathed the wrong way, it shocked me horridly. Since I was a newborn vampire, I was dying of hunger, and they used that to their advantage. They kept me starved, weak, and in agony." I stopped again, because Angel was looking livid. "Monsters... their monsters.." he growled, his green eyes turning black. "Um, yeah... anyways... after some time, Jason came in the room and took me to this.. Operating room I guess it was. I don't know what they did to me, but when I woke up, everything was... so clear. I could hear, see, sense, and smell everything. Dr. Call told me why I was there. I was working for the Asylum, and supposed to bring you guys back to them so they could make you like me. They did finally feed me. It was called NewBlood and oh..." I trailed off, my eyes turning black as my throat caught on fire. I winced, clamping my teeth together. My fangs protested madly, wanting to be let out. Angel noticed the change and smiled. "C'mon darlin, lets go hunting" he said, pulling a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the bands that had kept me down painfully. I winced when I pulled my hands up. I sat up, looking around me. I was in something like a cellar, but where I was laying was silver chains, with silver wrist cuffs. "That was keeping me down?" I asked, looking at them "Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" he asked, moving down and unlocking my ankles. I looked at my wrists and saw they had what looked like singe marks on them. "So silver really does hurt vampires.." he nodded, smirking. "Yeah, but it hurts you worse than normal vampires. I wonder why..." he pondered for a minute, then helped me up. When I stood, I saw my armor across the room. My eyes widened, shooting down to look at my clothes. I was wearing black shorts, and a silver tank top, sleeveless of course. "H-how..?" I whispered, looking at Angel. " I have my ways" he said, winking at me. "Anyways, lets get out of here" he said, taking my hand and walking with me upstairs. I winced, the light hurting my eyes again. We were in a living room, but no one else was here. We walked outside into the sun, and I sighed, already feeling tired. He looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "Whats wrong Har?" he asked and I just shook my head. He walked me over to his truck, helping me inside. He got in next, and looked at me. "Oh, and don't try to get away. I'll catch you. Trust me." he smirked, starting the vehicle. I jumped at the noise and he laughed as we pulled away from the curb and drove. "What are we uh, hunting?" I asked, and he shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "Oh, you'll see.." he said and turned on the radio. Country. Of course...**_


	13. Feeders

_**Chapter 13: Feeders**_

_**Angel drove into the city, but headed towards what I guessed, was the down-town. How did I know? Well the streets were darker looking, and sleazier looking people were walking in the alleys. I frowned. Why was he taking me around here? I sighed, looking down at my hands that were folded in my lap. I missed being with Jason and Blake. They were fun to be around, like real friends. Angel on the other hand... well I think he was trying to be nice... if you put aside the threat, and fact that he had me held as a hostage in his basement. He looked over at me and reached over, turning the radio down. "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, keeping quiet. He sighed, touching my arm, which almost felt like he shocked me. I jerked away, staring at him. His expression looked like a mirror of mine. "What, what was that?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit cold. "No clue" he replied, slowing down and pulling into a alley. He drove a little farther, then stopped, turning the truck off. "Remember now, don't try nothin'." he warned and I nodded solemnly. He walked around to my side and opened the door, offering a hand to help me out. I stared at him like he had offered me a dead animal. He reluctantly took his hand back as I slid down from the truck. He guided me inside a building, which was set up like a type of fancy...bar. Wait, bars didn't let teenagers in, so this must be a special one cause when I looked around, it had teens in it, all drinking from, okay, not going to believe this, but other people's wrists and necks.**_

_** I skidded to a halt, staring in shock. Well, this explained why it had no windows, but low lighting. Instead of sitting at tables, people were seated on over-stuffed chairs, couches, floor pillows, and a few were pressed up against the brick walls. Angel looked at my disgusted expression and frowned. "What, never been to a Feedin' Bar?" he asked and I shook my head, trying not to breath because I could smell blood in the air. The... people being fed off of all had dazed, relaxed looks on their faces while the feeders sucked greedishly at their blood. I felt like I would gag it was so uncomfortable. Angel pulled me up to the Bar looking part and smiled at a Woman about in her twenties. "Hey there Angel, how are ya?" she asked, smiling at him and I saw the points of her fangs. "Ah, doin might fine Miss Belle. I brought a friend of me with me. Belle, this here is my girl, Harmony. Har, this is Belle La-Cross, the owner of this here Feedin' place" I looked at Belle and smiled politely. "Ah, nice to meet you Harmony. Please, feel free to ask for anything" she said, smiling again. I looked around again, feeling tense and not so thirsty anymore. She took in my expression and looked at Angel. "Never been to a place like this, has she?" Angel shook his head, smirking. "She's only drank from that bottled crud" I frowned at him. The NewBlood was sweet in my opinion. Belle snickered and turned to a small window looking thing. " Andre! Get us two O positive ones!" she yelled, smiling at us. "They'll be right here in a minute" she said, showing us to where we could uh... eat? We were towards the back of the room, but it was.. ah, calmer I suppose.**_

_** I could feel less emotions back here, until the one I'm guessing was Andre, dragged two frightened looking humans out to us. He gave Angel the Female, and me the male. "Enjoy" he told us, with a slightly Australian accent. He went back into the back rooms where I guess they kept the humans. Angel smiled at me and gestured to the neck area. "Have a bite chere'" he said, inclining his head and biting into the girls neck. My eyes grew wide and so did the girls. She let out a cry of pain, but then she calmed down as Angel eased her into the loveseat he chose. The sound and smell of blood made my throat just about catch on fire. I looked at the boy and frowned. "Sorry" I said, copying Angel and biting into his neck. He yelled, but shut up with in seconds, his face turning blank. I moved him down into the seat I'd picked. Oh goodness, if I'd thought NewBlood was good, this was like... 100 times better. This blood was sugary sweet and just mouth watering. I felt my fangs grow out in his neck, which earned a moan from him and me. I kept drinking, the burn in my throat disappearing finally. Too fast for my liking, there was no more blood to drink. I pulled away, staring at the boy's empty face. Oh my God, I just killed a person. I looked at Angel, and he was smiling at me lazily. "Better then that bottled stuff, ain't it?" he asked and I stared at him, my eyes wide. "How..?" I whispered, my hands trembling slightly. He frowned at me, standing up and pulling me frighteningly close to him. "Harmonie, this is how we live. It's what we do. You'll get used to it. Don't worry" he cooed in my ear and I shuddered, feeling very, very hot. He pulled away, looking at me. "Har, you feelin' alright? Your really**_

_**uh, hot..." he said, staring at me, his eyes widening suddenly. "What?" I asked and then I saw my reflection in his eyes. My eyes were yellow, and cat-like looking. "Your eyes... they don't look too good.." he said, pulling away from me. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's fine." I said, opening them. He watched me for a few seconds, then waled towards me again. "Odd" he commented and put his arm around me. "Lets ditch this place, shall we?" he said, leading me back out into the alley. When we stepped out, I saw some of his friends coming towards us, staring at us oddly. "Hey, looks like she's still here." Dimitry called and I tensed, feeling trapped again. "Hey Dimitry, and Roza" Angel called and he tightened his grip around me. Roza looked at me, frowning. "Took her here to Feeders I see" she said as the two stopped in front of us. "Yeah, her first kill too" Angel said proudly and I winced in my mind. That was not something I was proud of. Dimitry inhaled and smiled, looking at me. "You know Ang, she smells pretty sweet to me." he said and Angel frowned nodding. "Yeah, I can smell her" Roza stared at me and I saw the tips of her fangs showing. I heard other people approaching and I hope it was someone who would distract them so I could run, but was I wrong. Instead, it was the rest of his little gang and I felt my heart sink. Angel felt me tensing up and he pressed his lips to my hair. "Shh, calm down" he murmured quietly and I just shut my eyes again, feeling my temperature shoot up again. The others felt the heat wave in the air and stared at me, or at least it felt like they were staring. "Hey, whats with her?" I heard Colton call and I trembled lightly **'Please don't let me phase now..'** I thought to myself and then I heard another confused voice.**_

_** "Phase?" someone asked and I looked and saw that Roza was staring at me. Oh hell, she read my mind... "Um..." I bit my lip, just as they all caught on. "She's a Shifter!" Dimitry yelled and my eyes widened. All of a sudden, all of their eyes were red again and I jerked away from Angel, who was looking at me, his fangs now out. "That explains why she smells so delicious" Bree said, her voice a purr. I backed up quickly, only to meet a wall. The started getting around me, and I growled a warning. "Don't touch me" I warned, backing up again. Angel smiled at me, freakishly might I add. "Oh, come on now Har, it wont hurt... too bad" he purred and that's when I whipped around and ran. I heard the others in quick pursuit behind me and I tried running faster. "Hurry up Angel! She's to dang fast!" One of them yelled. "Get her then Kyle!" he yelled back and then without warning, I was jerked to a stop, twisting and falling over. I screeched, feeling a very painful 'snap' from my ankle. Within seconds, I was once more, surrounded by the gang but my mind was somewhere else. "Kyle you idiot! Your broke her darned ankle!" Angel roared, but then stopped, staring at me with huge, and I mean huge eyes. Everyone looked down at my ankle with wide eyes and I turned, looking at it. Okay, two odd things. One: It was twisted in a unnatural way, where I saw something protruding out of it, and where the injury was, there was silvery liquid surrounding it, and running down the side of my ankle, and onto the pavement. I could smell it, and my my, it smelled mighty good. I looked up at them and felt the fear building in my chest. They looked like hawks, ready to dive for the kill. My mind dove into survival mode. I felt my body burst into fire as I shook all over, transforming into my Cougar state. My ankle was still practically snapped in half, but now I had three other legs to support me. They all gasped, jumping back away from me with wide eyes, except for Angel, who instead of jumping back, flew forward, latching onto my back as I felt his teeth rip into my throat. I snarled, thrashing around but dang it if he held on. I kept up the fight, but then I felt everyone else ambush me, and within seconds, I was out like a light, phasing back into my normal state. The last thing I saw and heard was everyone around me, biting into my skin and moaning in pleasure.**_


	14. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, I just wanted to ask something of you all who have been reading my story. I need some feedback. I have to know if how I write is good. Please, feel free to give me tips and PLEASE! REVIEW! I think I'll start asking for a certain number of reviews before I post my next chapters. So start reviewing everyone! And thank for reading!

~'Jaded Jinx'


End file.
